


从此之后/The Till-Then From the Ever-Since

by LiKan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Always, Brothers, Bruce Wayne Is Not Robin, Damian Wayne is Batman, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick's Epic Coping Skills, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason Todd is a walking tragedy, Light Angst, Little Brothers, Robin - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Spelunking, Squabbling, Stephanie Brown Is A Robin, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Time Travel, all the Robins!, are adorable, even when there are too many of them, past you is judging you, sulky preteen ninja, this family i swear, with a smart mouth, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 这件事始于Jason，抑或看似是如此。通常来说，这意味着接下来会依次发生火灾，爆炸，以及大抵最起码有一处枪伤，但是这一次（Tim愠怒地说），实际上还真不是Jason的错。





	从此之后/The Till-Then From the Ever-Since

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Till-Then From the Ever-Since](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506603) by [Kieron_ODuibhir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieron_ODuibhir/pseuds/Kieron_ODuibhir). 



> 今天早上收到了大惊喜……屁滚尿流爬回来把第一章的翻译弄完了。献给我最亲爱的读者们的520礼物，感谢你们坚持看我写的辣鸡相声。无法表述我有多爱你们。笔芯。

****第一章· 一，二，好戏上演** **

 

这件事情始于，抑或看似始于Jason。

 

通常来说，这意味着接下来会接连发生火灾，爆炸，以及可能最起码有一处枪伤，但是这一次（Tim尖刻地说），实际上还真不是Jason的 _ _错__ 。

 

谁也没想到它就这么的发生了。事情的起因大抵是如此：

 

事情发生的时候，Dick晚上正回到家。而‘回到家’在这里意指Dick‘回到Wayne庄园，帮助Damian做家庭作业’。Damian一般不接受 _ _任何__ 帮助，他总是尽可能避免此类情况发生，况且Damian能够自如应付八年级的作业，但是今天，他不得不（恶声恶气地）接受Dick形式上的帮助，作为他的科学研究项目的助手。Dick惊讶到几乎要忘记点头同意。

 

这个项目要求两两搭档；Damian恰好是班上的奇数学生，他拒绝了老师要将他插入某个小组变成三人搭档的提议……他的小弟弟毫无和同学结伴交友的意愿，他打从一开始就将那些小孩视为低能，但这并不意味着他就不会感到孤独。而Dick也不常耽在哥谭；比起那段Dick作为蝙蝠侠，并且竭力填补罗宾Damian的父亲角色的漫长时光来说，他们不复当时的亲密，但他仍然在试图成为一个好大哥。试图 _ _缔结__ 亲缘。

 

这并非总是那么容易。所以如果Damian真的向他 _ _寻求帮助__ 的话，Dick就算移山倒海也要办到，日程表上其他与之相矛盾的安排，包括正联的轮班都得统统让边。

 

彼时距离日落已经过去了半个小时。蝙蝠侠在夜巡。Alfred外出去办一些晚间差事。（Dick不确定那是些什么差事，他早就建立起了自己的一套理论，其中包括拜访吸血鬼裁缝和其他类似无法直接暴露在日光下的人。）Damian在他的房间里，抱着平板电脑上传家庭作业。（他的老师偏好无纸化教室。）Dick备好了牛奶和饼干在书桌上，为了逗弄Damian，也是为了他们两个的晚间学习补充能量，实际上他对于这项作业颇为期待。（大概是因为这不是他的家庭作业所以他毫无压力。）

 

所以自不必说，当门铃响起的时候他并不太高兴。他走到前门去，打开监视器好看看是谁在门口，接着不悦立刻转为一股冰冷且动荡的紧张感。

 

直视监视器的，是没有带着面具，表情急切且十分 _ _年轻__ 的Jason Todd。

 

“Jason？”Dick谨慎地问道，因为，否则他还能说什么？

 

如果是以前，他会无比开心。不敢置信，心焦如焚，也许有些吃惊，但是绝对是 _ _喜悦__ 地看到一个健康且活生生的Jason。可是现在他不知道自己该如何感觉，除开他大脑中一个小小愚蠢的部分，因为不懂得联系 _ _前因后果__ 而在为此雀跃不已之外，他……并不高兴。因为Jason _ _早就已经__ 回来了。

 

那孩子——比他死的时候还要年幼一些，约莫和Damian年纪相仿，大概正处于他短暂的罗宾生涯中途还不到的时候——因为认出了扬声器中传出来的声音而释然了许多，他的表情一下子亮了起来。“Dick！让我进去，行吗？”

 

“看吧，我 _ _告诉过__ 你了，”他补充道，在监视器前略微侧过身，露出了……低调的红头罩，他身着棕皮夹克和红色多米诺面具，只外携了一把枪，站在十英尺左右开外的地方，一手撑着额头。周围看不到有什么车辆。“家还在这儿，你这个疯子。虽然这个城市是稍微有点儿变了，但这并不意味着我就得相信你说的话。”

 

Dick几乎都快忘记Jason以往连珠炮般的说话方式了。好吧，他现在话也不少，但是恶棍独白和这个可不一样。红头罩最近的情况颇为稳定，Dick挺高兴迄今为止Jason的反应还停留在‘气急败坏’而不是‘杀气腾腾’上。

 

“我先放你进来，”他说，试图将语调定位在愉快和安抚之前。他做得还挺不错的。“就直接到楼下来，好吗？”如果这件事在中途或者结尾又变成轰轰烈烈大爆炸的话，并且以事态发展看来是完全有可能的，那么蝙蝠洞的承受能力最起码要比Wayne庄园强多了。

 

“那他怎么办？”Jason， _ _他们家__ 那个遗失多年不复返的Jason，问道，翘起拇指快活地指了指身后。“我……大概不能离开他五十码以上。我试过了。 _ _很多次__ 。”

 

“他也一起下来，”Dick说，希望他的声音里没有透露出太多情绪。“把你的枪留在门口，”他冲着稍远些的男人扬声补充道。

 

红头罩嗤笑一声，压根就不去看摄像头，虽然他对于那玩意儿的位置心知肚明。“想得美，黄金男孩，”他说。

 

“你都告诉他什么了？”Dick问，接着那两人同时回答——

 

“什么也没有！”小Jason说，以及

 

“说了他也没信，”大Jason说。

 

“你 _ _不是__ 我，”Jason冲着红头罩厉声说。那孩子穿着平民服饰，不知出于什么原因，上身套了一件红色T恤，Dick不知道比起他去世时穿着的那身制服来说，这到底是更好还是更糟。虽然说将他看做罗宾的确能够有所帮助；自从Dick将这名字变为代号名称之后，家里有过好几任罗宾，但是 _ _Jason__ 只有一个。

 

“我们进来再说，”他说，按下电钮打开大门，接着关掉监视器讯号，最后只看到他最为年长的小弟过分稚嫩的面孔上闪过一丝不安。

 

他疾步穿过门厅，走到前楼梯下的旧贮藏室里，这里早就被改建成电控防盗中心，以便两个Jason经过大门的监测器时观察他们的生命体征（他们两个 _ _都__ 很正常；大Jason的体内温度稍微有些高，但是他同样有更多的肌肉释放热量，所以这一点在意料之中），接着他打开通往书房的对讲机。“Dami？”他唤道。

 

“Grayson，”后者干巴巴地回道。Damian已经 _ _失去__ 了等待的耐性。

 

“我很抱歉，小鸟儿，但是刚才出现了一件 _ _诡异到爆__ 的事情，我得去处理一下。你乖乖待在那儿做好你的项目，行吗？暂时先别下到蝙蝠洞来。我尽量快点弄完上去找你。”

 

“我能帮忙的，”Damian说。并没有抱怨他被长兄抛在了一边，当然了，但是Dick知道这并不意味着他就不伤心。有时候，他们的整个家庭看起来就像建立在不断被打破的承诺上一样。

 

“不行！”他说。如果可能的话，他希望Damian一辈子也不要接触到持枪的红头罩，尽管Jason已经有好几年没再试图杀掉他了；现在已经是这样一触即发的局面，而Damian和Jason同时在场只会让事情变得更加岌岌可危。而考虑到 _ _死而复生__ 的Jason面对Tim时的反应，他只想将 _ _时间旅行还是别的什么鬼__ 的罗宾和现任罗宾的见面时间无限延后。“不，如果可能的话，我希望你尽量不要牵扯进来。你还有家庭作业要做，我也真的很想过去陪你，但是我知道你一个人也可以做的很好。”

 

“好吧，”他的小弟弟勉强地说。最起码眼下这段时间他会待在书房里，虽然天知道他是否真的会乖乖着手整理他的海洋哺乳动物资料。

 

“你就是我的小小红色天使，”Dick对他说，接着掐掉对讲器里他们家十三岁小孩天籁般的抱怨。

 

安抚好Damian之后，他立刻奔向书房，下到蝙蝠洞里去，并且趁着Jason从前门到蝙蝠洞来的这一段漫长过程中换上了夜翼制服。他感觉全副武装面对这种事情会让他更加安心一些，尤其是当事情涉及到红头罩的时候。现在想一想，他居然得穿上一层铠甲外加最少手持三件武器才敢面对他的兄弟，这一点简直悲哀极了，但现在事态如此，他也没有办法。

 

Dick在蝙蝠电脑主屏幕的一角打开了监控器画面，以便实时追踪两个Jason穿过大宅时一面还在争执不休的画面，接着开始琢磨着能够导致眼下这一场景的一系列可能的因素，考虑到Jason提出的关于五十码距离限制，他应该重点考虑魔法一类的东西。

 

当两人抵达蝙蝠洞上方的书房时，他暂缓了自己的猜想，并且关上监控画面。没必要再去火上浇油惹怒他人了。他又不是Bruce。

 

暗门打开，他转过身，冲着一大一小的Jason露出轻松的微笑。

 

“ _ _他__ 是怎么知道进入蝙蝠洞的？”小Jason质问，一面将上述的那个他挤到一边去，奋力穿过他，接着三两步蹦下台阶踩在地面上。“更重要的，他是怎么知道 _ _大宅__ 在哪的？”

 

“我告诉过你了，小子，”红头罩插话，以更加不紧不慢的步子走了下来。“我就是Jason Todd，二十四岁。”

 

“去你的吧！”

 

 _ _该死__ 。有那么一秒钟，Dick错愕极了。Jason的死亡距离现在已经是十年前的事情。他感觉比十年要长得多，同时又恍如昨日。他控制不住地看向那套仍然被置于玻璃柜内的罗宾制服——最起码这样没有直面无论哪个仍然生命鲜活的Jason的痛苦来得多。Jason的死亡已经很长时间没有像这样的让他痛苦过。

 

他知道两个Jason的目光都和他一同落在了柜子上。“抱歉，小翅膀，”他说，用眼角余光观察着，小Jason的面孔绷得愈来愈紧，他观察着这十二年来蝙蝠洞里的变化。“他说的是实话。”

 

他不知道还能说些什么了。小Jason的脸色变得惨白。光是忍受这一天里的光怪陆离已经够叫他神经衰弱的了，他的双手紧握成拳，脚上踩着运动鞋，摆出战斗预备式的站姿。“这里真的是 _ _未来__ ？”他说，饱含怒火和狐疑。他斜乜着Dick，后者深知眼下三十岁的他相比他十八岁的模样简直天差地别，即便带着面具也不难分辨。其一，他二十岁的时候又长高了三分之一英寸，并且在那之后身形健硕了许多，虽然他永远也不会变成Bruce那副样子。（谢天谢地。）其二，他的制服设计也变了不少。

 

将这些变化看在眼里，Jason大叫道，“我操 _ _他妈的__ ，”并且饱含简言的美德。“那 _ _他__ 又是谁？”他质问道，手指直刺向Dick身后。

 

Dick转过身，以为会是Tim从其中某条通道中走出来，并且十分心累于还要给他再解释一遍前因后果，可他看到的却是一个穿着罗宾制服的娇小身形，双手叉腰，活活泼泼地站在一块石头上。“Dami，”他唤道，对于这孩子这么快就能换好制服溜下蝙蝠洞这一点又赞讶又挫败。接着他又凝神细细看了一遍。

 

这孩子 _ _不是__ Damian：肤色错了，面孔也不一样；他最起码矮了有一英寸；身形也较Damian瘦长许多，并且缺乏Damian坚持每日惊人的体能锻炼中所增加的爆发力。

 

以及，最显眼的一点，罗宾的制服 _ _完全__ 不对头。除去在那樽玻璃柜中，Dick已经……好吧。将近十年没有见过那身绿鳞小短裤了。

 

“我该问才对吧， _ _你们__ 究竟是谁啊，”新来的男孩子回驳道，眉头高挑，脚尖不住敲点地面，嘴角扬起一个小小的怀疑微笑。“谁放你们进到我们的洞里来的？”

 


End file.
